iKeep You Breathing
by gigglebug321
Summary: When Sam gets in a tragic car accident, will Freddie be able to keep her alive? Will they realize that each other is actually what keeps them sane? Seddie story!
1. iDream About You

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own iCarly.**

"Yo Carls! Guess what Mama's gettin'," said Sam as she jumped onto Carly's couch with a pack of ham.

"What are you getting?" Carly asked as she laughed at Sam's hilarious way of speaking.

"A shiny new car, baby," Sam said with a grin.

"Oh my gosh! Lucky! You have to let me ride in it."

"You really think I won't let you ride in it?"

"Well..."

"You're right. But fine, since you asked, I'll let you ride with me."

"Yay!" Carly squealed.

"What's up, ladies?" Freddie asked as he walked in Carly's apartment, holding his laptop.

"Sup' Fredweird," said Sam nochalantly.

"Hey Freddie," said Carly.

"Frednub guess what I'm getting," Sam almost squealed, but contained her excitement she she wouldn't seem girly.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"A nice, brand new car," Sam said as she grinned.

"Wow! How are you getting this car?"

"Mom's got a new boyfriend. She think he's 'the one'," Sam said, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Oh, I see."

"Yep, so what's new with you, Freddude?"

"Freddude?"

Sam clenched her fist at him. "Do you want it to be Fredtoothless?"

"No, no. That's a fantastic name you made for me. Yep, I love being called Freddude" Freddie said quickly with a smile.

"You'd better," Sam said, letting go of her tight fist clench.

"So, when are you getting your car?" Carly asked.

"Tonight!" Sam almost screamed.

"Well, you're excited," Freddie said, laughing.

"I know! I'm just so glad to finally have a car!"

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in," said Freddie.

"Yes, I will rub it in. Just for you," Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"Samjerk," Freddie said bitterly.

"Fredweiner," Sam smirked.

"Can I ride in your car with you when you get it?" Freddie asked.

"Heck no! I don't need nub germs in my car."

"You're starting to sound like my mom talking about germs."

"Fine, I don't need your nubbiness in my car."

"Much better."

Freddie smiled and laid back on the couch beside Sam. He stretched his arms out.

"You put your arm around me and you're a dead nub."

"Why would I put my arm around you?"

"Because all you AV club nerds want girlfriends. I've seen y'all in action. You try to make corny moves on girls and it never works. You dorks need to give up on life."

"Sam, come on. That's not nice," said Carly, trying to prevent a fight from starting.

"Oh, so you think all AV club members have no lives?" Freddie asked.

"Exactly," Sam smirked.

"Well, what sports do you play? Do you have any hobbies or talents? Are you in any clubs?"

"I-"

"No, I didn't think so."

"Actually, I have a hobby."

"What? No, you don't."

"Uh, yeah, I do, Frednerd."

"What is it then, huh?"

"Eating," Sam smirked.

"That's so stupid."

Sam pounced at Freddie. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"YOU THINK MAMA'S STUPID?"

Breathing heavily, he replied with a quick "uh-huh."

"You'd better take that back."

"No!"

"Sam, let go of him! You know he can't put up a fight against you. No offense, Freddie," Carly added.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I can put up a fight with Sam."

"In your dreams," Sam replied.

"I'm not fighting you in my dreams!" Freddie shouted, and then covered his mouth. He let out a little gasp.

"You dream about Sam?" Carly widened her eyes.

Sam stayed silent, then put Freddie down from her grip.

"Um, hey, did you see the new episode of Celebrities Underwater last night?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Freddie, stop trying to change the subject," said Carly.

"I, uh, I didn't mean to say that, okay?"

"Do you really dream about Sam though? Like good dreams, not nightmares of her trying to kill you?"

Freddie glanced over at Sam sitting there, silent and content.

He let out a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Aw!" Carly squealed.

"Whatever," Freddie said.

"Sam, it's five o'clock. You wanna head to your house?"

"Sure," said Sam.

"Hey, Sam, can I come?" Freddie asked with a smile.

"No!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, let him come. He obviously loooves you," Carly said, laughing as she emphasized the word "love".

"I don't love that vicious thing!" Freddie whined.

"You can come, Fredlumps."

**How do you like it so far? I really want to know if you want this to be a story. This is only the first chapter, so if you don't like it, I don't have to continue. I don't write this story anymore until I get some reviews. I don't want to write about something that the readers don't like. So please gives any ideas or comments or anything! **


	2. iPlay Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own iCarly. ):**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all walked to Sam's house together.

"So, Freddie, what do you dream about?" Carly asked jokingly.

"Shut up," said Freddie defensively.

"What are you and Sam doing in your dreams? Making out?" Carly smiled.

"It's none of your business," Freddie whined.

"We're best friends. Yes it is."

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "I thought I was your best friend!"

"You know you both are," Carly said with a smile.

"Fine," Sam smirked.

"It's really not your business to know what happens in my dreams. You never tell me what happens in yours," said Freddie.

"I dream about friend chicken," Sam said. She glanced at Freddie. **A/N: Did you get the Seddie hint there?**

"I dream about Gibby running around school with his shirt off and eating ice cream," said Carly.

"You dream about Gibby?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's an interesting person!"

"Uh, I guess."

"Anyway, Freddie has to tell me what happens in his dreams. Freddie?"

"Um, it's kinda personal," Freddie whined.

"Spill it," said Sam.

"I really don't want to."

"Just say it, Freddie," said Carly.

"Please, it's embarrassing."

"We're all best friends here," Sam and Freddie exchanged glances, "Well, at least we supposedly are all best friends here. There's nothing to worry about."

"You have to promise not to make fun of me. Especially you, Sam."

"I'm not making any promises," Sam said.

"Carly!" Freddie complained.

"Sam promises she won't make fun of you. Right, Sam?" Carly asked.

"Ugh, fine. I won't make fun," Sam said.

"Okay, well, I wish I could show you how my dream went, but you probably wouldn't cooperate." Freddie looked into Sam's piercing ocean blue eyes.

"Oh, she'll cooperate," Carly grinned and pushed Sam toward Freddie.

"Not for this nub!" Sam jumped away from Freddie.

"Sam, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Please Sam!" Carly begged.

"Dude, what if he kisses me or something?"

"Then it'd be sweet!"

"No! Let's just go to my house, please."

"Sam..."

"It's okay, Carly," Freddie said, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked really disappointed. His cheeks were a light pink color and he looked down.

They all walked silently for the rest of the walk to Sam's house.

When they got there, they all walked in.

"I'm ready for my car!" Sam yelled through her house with a grin.

Sam's mom walked in the living room.

"Nick won't be getting your car till' tomorrow," said Sam's mom.

"Who's Nick?" Carly asked.

"My mom's boyfriend," said Sam, crossing her arms.

"Oh okay."

"Now why can't I get my car today?"

"He just didn't get it today, alright?" Sam's mom yelled.

"But-"

"Don't talk back to me! Now go to your room. Nick's coming over tonight. You'd better not come out or you'll be sleeping out on the streets tonight."

"Why can't I come out?"

"Sam, you're not a little kid anymore. You know what adults do. Stop acting like such a child." Pam rolled her eyes.

"You know what mom-"

"I told you to go to your room and stop talking back to me. Take your little friends with you too."

Sam groaned heavily and walked to her room. Carly and Freddie followed.

Sam slammed her door after Freddie and Carly entered.

"Dude, your mom is mean," said Freddie.

"Really, Fredbag? I would've never guessed. I mean, I thought she was the sweetest person in the world." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I was just saying."

"Whatever. And now y'all are stuck in here. Sorry."

"Wow, Sam, you never apologize. You okay?"

"Shut up, Benson."

"Guys, I'm sure we can have fun in here," said Carly.

"Yeah, we can watch Celebrities Underwater on your foot by foot TV," Freddie sighed.

"Or we could play truth or dare?" Carly suggested.

"I guess," said Sam.

The three of them sat on Sam's bed together.

"Who starts?" Carly asked.

"Sam?" Freddie suggested.

"Sure," said Sam.

"Alright."

Sam faced Carly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Carly replied.

"Hm... do you enjoy seeing Gibby shirtless?"

"Err... sure."

"Yes or no!"

"Yes!" Carly yelled and put her head down.

Sam and Freddie exchanged glances and laughed.

"Truth or dare?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Truth," Freddie answered.

"Do you dream about Sam?"

Sam and Freddie rolled their eyes. "I already told you, yeah."

"Interesting..."

"Truth or dare?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

**Will Sam kiss Freddie? I guess you'll have to see! If you review, I'll definitely update faster. So just click that button and type a little review for me (:**


	3. iMeet a Hottie

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, but Dan is doing an awesome job of it. (: Also, I don't own Walgreens either, which is mentioned in this chapter.**

"Freddie," Sam whispered softly.

She exchanged glances with Carly.

"You have to," Freddie said with his signature smile.

"Benson, you're gonna have to pay for this."

Sam scooted closer to Freddie and leaned in onto his lips. She brushed her lips across his. Freddie immediately reacted and deepened the kiss. Both of their cheeks reddened. After about about half a minute, they slowly pulled apart.

"Oh my God," Carly said with her mouth hanging wide open, "You only had to do a quick kiss."

"Um, I just kinda got in the moment," Freddie said as his face blushed.

"Yeah, me too," Sam said quickly.

"Little lovebirds! Is that what you were doing in your dream, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"That, and more," Freddie said.

"Oh, wow," Carly said with her eyes widened.

"So, um, Carly... truth or dare?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Truth. I'm not planting any kisses on any of you," Carly said, laughing.

Sam laughed and said, "Alright. Do you love Freddie?"

"Of course I do, but only like a brother. Not like, romantically."

Sam smiled and said, "Alright."

"Freddie, truth or dare?" Carly asked.

"Truth."

"Okay, do you love Sam?" Carly smiled.

"Actually, I really do."

"Aw!" Carly squealed.

Sam stayed silent and smiled.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Freddie asked.

"Truth."

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Freddie asked with a smile.

Sam thought for a moment.

"Um, I don't know. Can I have some time to think about it?"

Freddie's smile dropped. He let out a sigh and nodded. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

"Freddie-" Sam started.

"It's okay. Just don't worry about it. It was a stupid question," Freddie said, disappointed.

"Freddie-" Sam began again, but got cut off by Freddie.

"I said it's okay! I've dealt with this many times, like with Carly. By the way, I don't like you that way anymore, Carly."

"I didn't say no!" Sam yelled, "I just said I want some time to think!"

"Okay. Well, we're all pretty much stuck in here for the night, so you're gonna have to think with us."

"Just leave. I don't care if I have to sleep out in the streets for a night."

"Sam, I don't want you sleeping out there."

"Why?"

"There's bad people in the world."

"Oh my God!" Carly yelled.

"What?" Sam and Freddie asked.

"I have to go to my house! I totally forgot that tomorrow morning, at like five in the morning, we're leaving to visit my aunt who just had her baby."

"Oh, you can go then. Go with her, Fredweird."

"Fine, but you'd better not sleep in anywhere but your bed tonight."

"I have to, it doesn't matter. Stop worrying about it."

"Sam, it's dangerous."

"Who cares? Not wearing antibacterial underwear is dangerous in your opinion."

"I stopped wearing those!"

"Whatever. Now leave!"

Carly and Freddie nodded and left the room as Sam followed them.

They came out and saw Pam and Nick making out on the couch.

"Oh my gosh..." said Freddie.

"You stupid kids! I told you not to come out! What do you do? Come out! Idiots!" Pam got up and grabbed Sam.

"You're sleeping outside tonight so you can think about how you disobeyed your mother. And you two, leave my house!" Pam yelled.

She threw Sam outside and pushed Carly and Freddie out the door, then slammed it shut.

Sam fell on the ground and rubbed her elbows. "Ow," she cried.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked, rushing to her side.

"I'm fine," Sam mumbled.

"Are you crying?" Freddie asked, surprised.

Sam blinked, stopping the tears. "No, Pucketts don't cry about getting hurt."

"Sam, stay at my place tonight."

"Ew, no. I'm not dealing with crazy."

"I would ask you to stay at my apartment, but I'm leaving, and I don't want you to be alone."

"Seriously, I'm fine. I'll find someone to talk to out here. There's a drug store right up the street. I'll just hang out in there."

"Like, a liquor store?" Carly asked nervously.

"No, like a drug store. Walgreens."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm really sorry, but I have to go home. I'm sorry, Sam," Carly said and walked back to Bushwell Plaza.

"Don't make her go alone. Go after her and make sure she's safe. If someone tried to hurt her, she wouldn't stand a chance. Go!" Sam said.

"Fine, but stay safe, please, Sam," Freddie said and kissed her cheek, then ran after Carly.

Sam walked to the drug store with her hands in her pockets. She opened the door and was greeted by an old man who worked there.

"Hey," Sam simply said as she walked over to the food aisles.

Sam slowly walked around, observing what food they had. She felt through her pockets and found a twenty dollar bill. As she was about to grab a bag of chips, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Slowly, Sam turned around. There, stood a tall teenage guy that looked her age. He had blond hair, almost to his ears, and gorgeous green eyes.

"Hey," the guy said with a smile.

Sam played with her hair a bit and smiled. "Hey," she said sweetly with a smile.

"What's a girl like you doing alone here at this time of night?"

"Well, my mom was with her boyfriend and my friends had to go home, so I decided to just come here and get a quick snack."

"Oh, that's cool. By the way, I'm Mark."

"I'm Sam. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. What about you?"

"I'm turning seventeen in April, so I'm not too far away." Sam laughed.

"Oh, nice. Hey, you're pretty hot," Mark said as he checked Sam out.

"Thanks, you aren't bad yourself," Sam said with a smile.

"So, are you single?"

Sam smiled. "Yep, I am."

"Cool, you wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure, sounds awesome," Sam answered with a grin.

"Wanna go to my house? My parents are at a party, so I got bored and came here."

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

Mark took her hand in his and walked to the register.

"We'd like to purchase these, please," he said politely.

He paid for them, and then took Sam's hand again and walked out of the store.

"Here's my car," he said, pointing to a black and shiny expensive car.

"Wow, that's an awesome car you have," said Sam.

"Thanks, and that's an awesome body you have too." Mark winked.

He drove them to his house. When they got there, he got out, walked over to Sam's door, and opened it for her.

"Thank you," Sam said with a smile.

"No problem."

He walked her into his house, which looked expensive, but not a mansion or anything. It was just a nice house.

Mark turned on the lights when they walked in.

"Nice house," Sam said as she looked around.

"Thanks."

Mark walked Sam to the couch in the large living room. It had a large couch, a huge TV mounted on the wall, a coffee table, and other normal home decor.

He sat on the couch beside her.

"Your eyes are so blue," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile.

Mark put his arm around Sam's waist as they sat on the couch, close together.

"You've got a really sexy body," Mark said.

"I can definitely say the same to you."

He let out a short laugh. "Your lips look delicious."

"Really?"

"Yep. I wonder if they taste as delicious as I think."

"I guess you'll have to find out."

"I like your attitude. You have a cool style. You're flirty and sexy. You're like, perfect."

Before Sam could answer, Mark leaned in. They both their eyes as Mark's lips brushed across hers.

**I know that some of you will be mad about Mark. Don't worry though, do you really think that there won't be any more Seddie? If you think that, then you're totally wrong. If you're wondering why I put Mark in the story, it's because it adds more to the story. Like, it gets boring if Freddie and Sam have an easy, lovey dovey relationship the whole time. So, just keep reading and I promise you Seddie fans that Mark won't be a problem later in the story. Every good story must have a conflict, and always a resolution. (:**


	4. iStay the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **

"Mmm, you're good, Sam," Mark whispered through breaths.

"You are too," Sam whispered.

Mark's hand moved down to Sam's butt, as his other hand was intertwined with hers.

"You're turning me on, mmm," Mark whispered.

Sam didn't answer, but kept kissing.

Mark gradually laid Sam on her back, so she was laying flat across the couch. He crawled on top of her.

"You excited?" Mark asked, grinning.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Open up and you'll see," Mark said with a smile.

Sam obeyed and opened her mouth. Mark brought his face closer to hers, but did it slowly to tease her. His tongue entered Sam's mouth. It explored and moved with hers. His hot breath warmed Sam's mouth. If he wasn't so attractive, she would've never agreed to make out with him.

About half an hour of making out, they slowly pulled apart.

"Wow, you were more delicious than I thought you'd be," Mark said with a smile.

"You too." Sam smiled back. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, maybe we could go get a drink."

"Like, alcohol?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah, what else would I be talking about?" He laughed.

"Oh, um, I don't drink."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yeah," she lied, "I don't really like the taste."

"Oh, alright then. You're missing out."

"I guess."

"Well, if you don't want to drink, what do you want to do then?"

"We can just cuddle up here and watch a movie or something, if you want to."

"Sure, baby, I'd love to," Mark said, kissing Sam's cheek.

He left the room to go get a DVD, and then came back a few minutes later with one in his hand. Mark inserted the DVD in the player, and then came back on the couch.

Mark put his arm around Sam's waist and sat so close to her, that their hips here touching.

After about half an hour had passed, Mark was laying at one side on the couch with Sam snuggled up in his lap. Her head laid on his chest. Mark played with Sam's curls and held her waist.

A few minutes later, there was a noise coming from the front door. The door opened and a couple walked in. Mark turned off the television.

"Mark, we're home!" The woman yelled.

"I'm right here, Mom," Mark said.

The couple walked into the living room to talk to Sam and Mark. They were a younger couple, probably in their thirties. The woman was skinny and had long blond hair. The man was tall and wore a suit. He had broad shoulders and brown hair.

"Who is this girl, Mark?" His dad asked. He spoke very deeply and professionally.

"This is my girlfriend, Sam," Mark said, putting his arm around me.

"Good job, son. She is a beautiful young woman," His dad said, patting Mark's back.

His mom looked over at the clock. It was one o'clock in the morning.

"Honey, are you staying here tonight?" Mark's mom asked Sam.

"Um-" Sam started, but was cut off by Mark.

"Yeah, she's staying here tonight."

"Where is she sleeping?"

"She can sleep with me, it's fine."

"Don't do anything bad, Mark."

"Mom, I know."

"Okay, well, we're going to bed now, so you and Sam should too. What about pajamas for Sam?"

"I can handle that..." Mark grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm tired. Good night."

"Night."

His parents walked up the stairs.

"So we're sleeping together?" Sam asked uneasily.

"Yeah, is that cool with you?"

"Definitely," Sam said nervously.

"Okay. Well, I'm getting tired and we can stay up in bed for awhile, you know?" Mark grinned and winked.

"Uh-huh," said Sam.

Mark took Sam's hand in his and walked to a room. When he opened the door, Sam saw that it was his bedroom. There was a large king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Nice room, it's all fancy," Sam laughed.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, so what am I gonna wear to sleep in? I mean, I guess I can sleep in these clothes, but-"

"Baby, don't worry about it," Mark said, putting his finger over Sam's mouth.

"But what will I wear?"

"You'll see."

Sam sat on the bed while Mark got himself some clothes out to sleep in. She kept thinking about how she and Mark kissed, but her thoughts kept going back to her kisses with Freddie. Sam missed Freddie. However, she decided to stay with Mark because it was better than sleeping outside. Mark was also extremely hot and attractive. Sleeping with him couldn't be a problem at all. It's not like they were going to do anything but sleep.

"Well, let's go to bed," said Mark.

He pulled back the covers and motioned for Sam to get in the bed.

"Good night, Mark," said Sam as she lied in the bed.

He laughed. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Um…"

"You really think I'd let you go to sleep wearing that?"

"You didn't give me any pajamas."

"That's right. Now lay back and enjoy."

Mark took off his shirt and licked his lips.

"Come here, baby," he said and leaned onto Sam.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Let's get those shorts off."

Mark crawled on top of Sam and held her legs. He removed her shorts and laid her back down.

"Mark-" He sealed her mouth shut with a kiss.

Mark took off his pants and came back to Sam. He tried to take off her shirt, but Sam jumped up and grabbed her pants, then put them back on.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Mark asked.

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"Come on, grow up."

"I'm not doing this. I barely even know you and you've already made out with me and taken my friggin' pants off."

"Please, baby," Mark whined. He interlocked his fingers with Sam's.

"I just want to go home." 

"Fine, but you're coming back another night."

"I don't know."

"Promise."

"Fine, I promise. Just please take me home."

Mark drove Sam home. They talked a lot and they actually learned a lot about each other. Maybe the next time they go out wouldn't be so awkward after all.

Mark walked Sam up to her front door.

"I'll miss you, baby," he said, caressing Sam's face.

"I'll see you soon, maybe tomorrow."

"Okay, good night." He leaned in and kissed Sam passionately. His warm and soft lips made her never want him to leave.

When he walked away, Sam didn't go inside. She walked the other way down the street.

She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the second person on her speed dial. Freddie Benson.

**(A/N: Sam is **_**italic **_**and Freddie is bold when they are talking on the phone.)**

** "Hello?"**

_"Hey Freddie."_

**"Why did you call me at two o'clock in the morning?"**

_"I was wondering if I could maybe stay the night at your house."_

**"Sure, why?"**

_"I'll explain later."_

**"Alright, I'll see you soon, then, bye."**

_"Bye."_

She put her phone back in her pocket and walked to Bushwell Plaza. Sam went up the elevator and knocked on Freddie's door.

Freddie opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey."

"Come on in, you look really tired."

"I am." Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, leading Sam to his room. They sat on his sat together.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Okay, well, when I went to Walgreens, I met this guy. He was like, extremely hot. He asked me out and I said yes. We went to his house and kissed. Well, we made out a lot too, but then he said I could stay at his house for the night. He wanted to sleep together and like, do more than just sleep together. We lied in his bed and he took my pants off and he undressed too. But I stopped him before he took any more off, because I mean, I just met him. I wasn't ready. Now, I have nowhere to sleep. So, can I sleep here?"

"You made out and almost slept with a guy you just met, but you wouldn't even agree to be my girlfriend? I don't even know what to say, Sam."

"Freddie, it's just-"

"It's okay. I understand. There are a lot of guys out there that are more attractive than me."

"It's not that."

"What was it? Was he flirty? I can show you flirty like you've never seen before, Sam Puckett."

He grabbed Sam's hands and interlocked their fingers.

"Frednub… what are you doing?"

"Showing you what you're missing out on if you date that guy."

He brushed his lips across Sam's and caressed her face. Sam pulled away.

"Please just let me sleep. I'm hopefully getting my car tomorrow and I want some rest."

"I'll just sleep on the couch."

Freddie sighed and left his bedroom, so Sam could sleep.

The next morning, Freddie woke up before Sam. He made his own breakfast because his mom was at a meeting for Building Watch Group members. When he was done eating it, he walked in his room.

"Sam," he whispered.

"What, nub?" Sam whispered.

"Hey, you're awake!" Freddie smiled.

Sam threw a pillow at him, but he caught it mid-air.

"How did you catch that?"

Freddie shook his head and laughed. "I have common sense in things other than school."

"Whatever."

Sam looked at the clock and jumped up.

"Why did you let me sleep this late?" Sam yelled.

"I thought you might kill me if I woke you up, so I let you sleep. And you looked pretty cute sleeping." He smiled.

"I have a boyfriend now, Fredlumps. I'm going home."

"You know that guy's using you, right?"

"What? No he's not."

"What guy makes out with a girl and tries to get her in bed on the first night? That's insane."

"You know what, Fredweird, you're just jealous that I can get a hot boyfriend, but you can't get a hot girlfriend."

"If you didn't have a hot boyfriend, I could have a hot girlfriend," Freddie mumbled.

"Look, we're just friends. When I kissed you, I didn't think it would mean anything. It was just a dare."

Tears swelled up in Freddie's eyes, but he fought them away.

"Please, just leave, Sam."

"Bye." Sam left the apartment.

"You're welcome!" Freddie yelled after her.

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far! There will definitely be more Seddie soon, so don't worry! I'll be updating soon, but please review! Thanks (:**


	5. iGet a New Car

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **

"Mom, I'm home! And I'd better be able to get my car today!" Sam yelled as she walked into her house.

"Don't worry, Sammy, you're getting it today," said Nick, who was cuddling on the couch with Pam.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, then we're going to the car dealership."

"Alright."

Sam quickly got a shower, got dressed, fixed up her hair, and then put on her makeup.

"I have to admit, I look pretty hot," Sam said to herself, looking in the mirror, posing.

She walked in the living room and motioned for Pam and Nick to get up.

"I'm ready," said Sam.

"Okay, let's go," said Nick.

They all got in Nick's car and went to the car dealership.

"That car over there looks like a nice, big meatloaf," Sam said, drooling.

"That one's ugly, Sam," said Pam. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sammy, look at this one," said Nick, pointing at a shiny, black car.

"That one's awesome! Is it too expensive?" Sam asked.

"No, definitely not! Anything for my future stepdaughter."

"St-stepdaughter?" Sam stuttered.

"Hopefully soon."

"Oh, um, right."

"So, do you like this one?"

"Yeah, I love it!"

"Okay, I'll speak to a salesman about it."

Nick found a car salesman to speak to. They picked a good price and spent a few hours signing papers.

While they signed the papers, Sam talked on her phone with Carly. Sam mainly just talked about how excited she was to get her car and Carly talked about Gibby. Sam also talked about Mark. Carly was dying to meet him. She also mentioned what happened with Freddie. It would be hard to believe that they ever stopped talking through those few hours.

"Sammy, you've got the car!" Nick said happily as he exited an office. He embraced Sam in a hug, but she quickly pulled away after a few seconds.

"Awesome!" Sam grinned.

The salesman and Pam left the room and the salesman handed Sam the keys.

Sam ran outside to the car and entered the keys in the ignition.

Pam and Nick ran after her.

"Sammy, me and your lovely mother are going on a date now, do you mind?" Nick asked.

"Sure, go ahead," said Sam.

Sam drove away from the car dealership. She pulled down her window. Her hair blew in the wind. Sam put one of her arms on the windowsill and one on the steering wheel. She turned her music up as the song, _Homeless Heart_ by Jennette McCurdy came on, dancing to herself at the stoplights.

**Sorry that this was such a short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer. I'll try to update very soon. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. (:**


	6. iWreck

Sam continued to dance to the song. She got lost in it, actually. Sam's head moved side to side as she sang and danced.

The light turned green and Sam pushed the gas pedal. However, not realizing that there was another light a few miles ahead, she continued to drive. The stoplight turned red as Sam continued driving, the music playing in her ears.

BAM! An 18-wheeler truck drove into her, as the other light was green. The truck drove right into the side of her car, breaking through it. Sam's brand new car skidded across the intersection as it was crushing into pieces. The truck was actually fine, but Sam's car was totaled.

Sam lied in her crushed car. She was unconscious and thrown around.

A woman pulled over on the side of the road and ran out of her car.

"Call 9-1-1!" She yelled, waving her arms in the air.

Another car pulled over and a young man ran out with his cell phone, calling 9-1-1.

The man came out of the truck that crashed into Sam's car. He was crying and his face looked distraught.

"Oh my God!" The man yelled, bawling. "Is the driver okay?"

The first woman that came out of her car ran over to Sam with the truck driver.

"It doesn't look like it," she cried.

"Oh my God. This is all my fault."

"Actually, I saw it. She ran a red light and you were just going with the green."

"I should have been paying more attention. And now I may have killed a girl! What am I going to do?" The man cried.

The ambulances arrived and ran a stretcher out the back. They shooed people out of the way, so they could get Sam on the stretcher. Once they put her on it, they ran her into the ambulance and drove away.

She was taken in the Emergency Room. Sam was still unconscious, but was hooked up on IVs and other tools to give her oxygen. She was still alive, but her heartbeat was slowing down.

Carly and Freddie sat on the Shay's couch and watched Celebrities Underwater.

"Freddie, I heard about what happened with you and Sam," said Carly.

"Oh. Well, I-" Freddie was cut off by Spencer running down the stairs, screaming.

"Carly! Freddie! Change the channel to the news! Hurry!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

_"Here, at this intersection near Seattle's newest Wal-Mart, there has been a terrible accident. A black Toyota Corolla has been involved in a major car accident. The car is totaled, but we managed to figure out the brand. A teenage girl, about the age of seventeen, was involved in the accident. An 18-wheeler truck hit her car when she ran a red light. The girl is believed to be Samantha Puckett. Her license was found in her purse, which was scattered in the intersection. Samantha Puckett is now in the hospital undergoing immediate medical attention."_

"Oh my God!" Carly cried. She leaned onto Freddie and cried on his shoulder.

Tears left Freddie's eyes. Spencer sat beside Carly, crying tremendously with her.

"We have to get to the hospital!" Carly shouted and got up from the couch. Spencer and Freddie got up also. The three of them left the apartment building and rushed to the hospital.

When they got there, they all ran to the Emergency Room.

"We're looking for Sam Puckett," said Spencer to a lady at the counter.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"I am Spencer Shay. This is Carly Shay and Freddie Benson."

"Oh, I've seen you on iCarly. She's not available to be visited at the moment, but you may speak with a doctor if you go through that door to the right, take a left, and then stand outside the second room on the right."

"Okay, thank you so much," Spencer said, running with Carly and Freddie to the room.

The stood outside the room and waited for a nurse or doctor to come out.

A young woman, probably in her mid-twenties, who had short brown hair and a slender figure, came out of the room.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm Spencer Shay, and this is Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. The lady working at the counter told us to come here to hear about how Sam is doing."

"Oh okay. She's not doing too well at the moment. Her heartbeat is slowing down and she has many broken bones. Samantha is still unconscious and is barely breathing. She's already left us once, but we brought her back."

"Oh my God," said Carly as she started to cry again. Freddie and Spencer began to cry too.

"I'm very sorry. You can sit in those chairs over there if you'd like. We'll come let you know if anything else happens to her."

Spencer, Carly, and Freddie, all took seats where the nurse pointed.

Carly was crying the most, but Freddie and Spencer were crying a lot too.

"What if she dies?" Carly cried and cupped her face in her hands.

"Sam won't die," said Freddie as he patted Carly's shoulder.

"She already died once they said!"

"But she came back."

"What if she doesn't come back again?"

"She will."

"What if she never wakes up?"

"We just have to pray, Carly."

"What about iCarly? We'd have to quit iCarly. Ugh, this is horrible!" Carly bawled.

"Stop thinking about the worst, Carly. Sam will be okay."

"I can't believe I was just talking to her earlier, but now I might not ever be able to talk to her again."

"At least she was happy with you. The last time I talked to Sam, I was a jerk to her. And if I never get to talk to her again, I can never redo that."

"Freddie, she'll forgive you, even if she has to from Heaven."

"I just can't believe she would run a red light. I know she makes some bad decisions, but not one that would risk her life."

"I can't believe that she did either."

They both sighed. Spencer silently sat in his chair and read an art magazine.

The woman that they had recently spoke with walked up to them. She had a sad look on her face.

"Hello, how are you all doing?"

"Just upset," said Freddie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. How is Sam?"

"Well, I was coming here to tell you that... um. Well, there's no easy way to say this, but we lost Samantha again."

**Ooooooooh noooooooooooooo! Review please. Let me know your thoughts about the story so far. Thanks, and I'll update soon (:**


	7. iSee You

"W-what?" Freddie stuttered.

"I'm sorry," said the nurse sympathetically as she returned to Sam's room, hearing her name being called by the doctor.

Freddie looked at Carly. Her gazed into her sparkling eyes, full of tears. She began to sob and covered her face with her hands. Carly's make-up smeared all over her face, leaving black bags under eyes.

"Carly," Freddie began, bursting into a sob also. He looked over at Spencer, who was doing the same.

"Freddie, I can't believe she's gone," said Carly between sobs.

"I never got to tell her that I love her," Freddie cried. He pulled his hands through his hair and then covered his face.

"What?" Carly lifted her head up. Her dark eyes widened as she looked into Freddie's eyes with concern.

"I loved Sam," he let out a deep breath.

"Freddie," she began, but was cut off by Freddie continuing.

"The last thing I said to her was when I yelled at her saying, 'You're welcome!' And it was a mean yell. I told her to leave when she said that our kiss meant nothing. But I thought I would be able to apologize. Now I can't. She would've loved me back if I had just told her how I felt. I'm so stupid!" He started to cry again.

"Freddie… I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say anymore. I don't know what to do, Carly. You don't understand how I felt about Sam." He shook his head to himself. "I'll be back in a minute."

He stood up, stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked outside.

Freddie sat on an empty bench. He cupped his face with his hands and propped his elbows on his thighs. Rain was pouring down from the dark and cloudy sky of Seattle. Freddie sighed and wiped the tears from his face.

He looked up at the sky and quietly started to talk to himself. "Sam, I love you. I hope you have an amazing time in Heaven. I know you will. You're beautiful, amazing, and perfect. I would've been the luckiest and happiest guy in the world if I had the chance to go out on a date with you. My life will never be the same anymore. I'll miss you and you'll always be in my heart. Watch over us here."

Freddie stood up and wiped his eyes again. He shook his head and walked inside with his hands in his pockets. Carly saw him and gave him a sad smile, basically motioning him over there.

"Hey," said Freddie in a different tone of voice. It was dry a voice. It was dark and depressing.

"Hey," Carly said in a depressed voice also.

Freddie sat down in his seat and patted Spencer's back as he watched him cry.

Surprisingly, the nurse walked out of the room. Was she… smiling? Confused, Freddie rubbed his eyes.

"Hi," said the nurse with a smile, "I'd like to let you know that your friend, Samantha, is back. Our doctors managed to resurrect her."

Freddie, Carly, and Spencer all smiled.

"Will she go away again or is she staying for good this time?" Carly asked uneasily.

"Well, we are still unsure about that. However, we're hopefully not expecting her to leave again. If she does though, Samantha probably won't make it. It's a miracle that she's been brought back a few times already. If you'd like, you can come visit her. She's still unconscious, but if you just want to come see her, you may."

"We'd love to see her," said Carly.

"Okay, just follow me back here," said the nurse, motioning them to follow her.

Freddie stood up first, following right behind the nurse. She turned a corner and slowly opened a door.

Freddie was the first one to see her. Carly and Spencer followed behind.

"Here she is," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Freddie.

Freddie looked at Sam's closed eyes. She was covered with a blanket, except for her head. Her beautiful blond curls hung over her shoulders. Sam's face was scarped up, but it looked like the blood was cleaned off.

"Poor Sam," said Carly, walking behind Freddie.

"Sam," Freddie began. He leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead. "I love you." Freddie stroked her face and pulled her hair behind her ears.

"Aw," Carly squealed quietly and embraced Freddie in a hug.

Spencer tapped on their shoulders.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but it's one o'clock in the morning and it's a school night. I think we need to head home," said Spencer.

"Fine," said Carly. She walked up to Sam and rubbed her shoulder, then walked away.

Freddie walked up to Sam, took a deep breath and leaned onto her. This time, he kissed her lips. He continued kissing her for about eight seconds, and then pulled away.

Freddie walked away and followed Carly and Spencer to their car.

"Do you think her mom even cares?" Freddie asked on the way back to Bushwell Plaza.

"We can call her in the morning. I would hope that she cares enough to find out where her daughter is, but we are talking about Sam's mom," Carly explained.

Freddie nodded. "You're right."

When they got back to Bushwell Plaza, they all went to their apartments.

Freddie took a quick shower and got dressed for bed. He found a picture of him and Sam. Freddie put it in a frame and on his nightstand. He smiled and fell asleep with his eyes glued to the picture.

_"Freddie, I missed you," said Sam, who wore a plain white, frilly dress, running towards him through a field of flowers. _

_ "Sam?" He asked, totally confused. _

_ "I thought it'd be forever till' we met again. I can't believe you did that just to be with me."_

_ "What did do?" Freddie asked nervously. _

_ "You're so funny. I always thought you had the most adorable sense of humor." She smiled. _

_ "Where are we?" Freddie squinted his eyes from the sun and scoped his surroundings. _

_ "Freddie, we're in Heaven," Sam said softly. She walked towards him and stroked Freddie's face. She leaned in and kissed him. _

Freddie sat up and looked around to see that he was lying in his bed. He uneasily looked at the clock and got up. It was already six o'clock in the morning and he had to get ready for school.

He dizzily walked to his bathroom and combed his hair. Freddie brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. In his eyes, he saw Sam.

Freddie went back to his room and changed into a striped shirt and jeans.

"Hey Freddiebear," said Ms. Benson, slightly opening Freddie's door.

"Hey," said Freddie dryly.

"Would you like some cookies?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm not really in the mood to eat."

She ran straight to him and laid her hand on his forehead.

"You don't seem like you have a fever. Are you feeling okay? Can you breathe well? Are you drinking water? Can you see? Freddie!"

Freddie moaned and shut his eyes. Quickly opening them back up, he said, "Please, Mom. Just let me have some time to myself before school." He shook his head and walked to his room. Freddie slowly got on his bed and sighed as tears flew out of his eyes. He knew that Sam might have a chance for living, but would she be okay? Would she even get to live?


	8. iSchool Day

**Disclaimer: Again, for the millionth time, I don't own iCarly. Duuuuuuh (:**

Freddie smiled when he saw Carly leaning against her locker with a smile on her face. However, his smile faded when he looked at Sam's locker.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said in her always cheery voice.

"Hey. Why are you so happy?" Freddie asked in a dull voice.

"Well, Sam's alive. Why should I be sad?" She asked, like nothing was wrong.

"But, uh, you know they said that she's not for sure staying," Freddie said uneasily, trying to keep the tears from coming.

"But this is Sam we're talking about, she can get through anything," Carly said with a smile on her face.

"You're right, I guess," Freddie said, still in a sad tone.

Carly patted his back. "She'll be okay, Freddie. And when she wakes up, you can tell her how much you love her. Then you two will fall in love, get married, have children, and live together forever." Carly let out a happy, dreamy sigh.

Freddie chuckled. "Yeah, like that'll happen."

"It could! But when did you start… you know, loving Sam? In a romantic way," Carly said awkwardly. It wasn't easy for her hearing that Freddie loved Sam because he had always loved herself. It wasn't that she liked Freddie that way, because she didn't at all, but it was just different. However, Carly was extremely happy for them in hope of a romance between her two best friends.

Freddie scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um, you know, uh, after we, uh, kissed," Freddie stuttered as his face turned a light shade of crimson.

Before Carly could answer, the bell rang, signaling the students to go to class. Freddie waved and quickly walked to class, avoiding the answer that she would give.

Sam's mom, Pam, walked into the hospital. She wasn't worried out her mind or anything, but she was still concerned. Carly had called her before she went to school and told her about Sam's condition. Pam was more upset about the totaled car than her own daughter. That was just how she was, like Sam, not a very caring person.

"Where's my kid?" Pam asked the woman at the desk.

"Excuse me, who?" The woman asked in a sweet tone. She had long blond hair and reading glasses.

"Sam Puckett," Pam answered angrily.

"Oh, um, she's in severe condition. What is your name, miss?" The young woman asked politely.

"Pam Puckett," she answered in an irritated tone, leaning on the desk.

"Oh, I see. You are listed as her mother. May I see your license?" The woman smiled sweetly.

"Here," Pam said, holding out her license to the woman.

She nodded in approval and told her where to go.

Pam walked to Sam's room with her hands in her pockets. Sam was finally put in a regular room later in the night after Carly, Freddie, and Spencer left.

Pam slowly opened the door to Sam's room. Sam lied on the bed, still unconscious. A different nurse than last night stood by her side.

"Wow," Pam gasped at her daughter's conditions.

The nurse nodded. "She's passed away a few times already, but she has managed to be resurrected." Her face was blank.

Pam's eyes widened. "Well, it's awesome that she's staying for good now." Pam chuckled and patted Sam's shoulder.

The nurse frowned and looked down at her shoes, and then back up at Pam. "I'm, um, I'm afraid her chances are slim, if even that." The nurse sighed sadly and looked back down at her clipboard.

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that my kid's gonna die?" Pam asked angrily.

"No ma'am, I was saying that Samantha may not have good chances of living, but no, I did not say that she's going to die," the nurse replied sweetly.

"What even happened to her?" Pam asked irritably.

The nurse examined the papers on her clipboard. "Samantha broke many of her ribs, her right arm and leg, and her collarbone. She also fractured her left ankle and many of her back ligaments are shattered."

"God, that's a lot of casts to wear," Pam said as her eyes widened, picturing Sam with a full body cast.

"Oh, yes, if she lives, then she'll have to wear a full body cast and will be unable to move for a long while. She'd need supervision and assistance at all times."

"If she lives," Pam slightly chuckled, "You must not know my daughter at all. Sam Puckett is the best fighter you'll ever meet. She can put up with anything," Pam said proudly.

"No, ma'am, I don't know your daughter well. However, I bet that she is as amazing as you say." The nurse smiled sweetly.

"All you people are daffodils," Pam said in an annoyed tone.

"Excuse me, ma'am, please don't insult people," the nurse said in a polite tone, or at least trying to be.

"Whatever. When's my kid going to wake up?" Pam asked.

"Like I said, we don't even think she will wake up. I have no idea when if she does," the nurse explained.

"Fine," Pam groaned. She rubbed Sam's shoulder and frowned a bit.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Carly asked as he watched Freddie put his head down in front of his lunch tray.

"Yeah," Freddie mumbled.

"I think you need to go home. Freddie, go call your mom to pick you up," Carly said, looking really concerned.

"Fine," Freddie mumbled and lifted his head up.

"Good luck," said Carly sympathetically as he left his tray at Carly's table and exited the cafeteria.

Freddie called his mom to pick him up, explaining to her that he felt sick. She gladly picked him up and took him home.

"Freddie-bear, I have to go back to work. I'm sorry. I've left you everything you need. I love you, sweetie. Be a good boy," Ms. Benson said sweetly and left the apartment.

Freddie walked over to the Shay's apartment and found Spencer sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," Freddie sad sadly as she sat down on the couch beside Spencer.

"Hey kiddo, why aren't you at school?" Spencer asked.

"I couldn't do it. I'm just too upset. I know Sam's still alive, but I'm worried out of my mind and I love her. I just can't take this," Freddie said as tears swelled up in his eyes, escaping a few seconds later.

Spencer grabbed a tissue out of a tissue box and handed it to Freddie.

"Come on, kid, let's go to the hospital and check on her. We can pick up Carly from school if you want." Spencer smiled and stood up.

"That sounds great. Thanks Spencer. We can pick her up." Freddie smiled back and stood up beside him.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. I know she's your best friend and you love her to death, but things like this happen. And if she ends up not being okay, then you know I'm always here," said Wendy sympathetically.

"Thanks Wendy. That means a lot," said Carly with a fake smile, trying to hide her sadness.

"No problem," said Wendy, turning on her heel and walking to her locker with her backpack slung over her shoulders.

"Carly, you know we all love her. She's an awesome girl and she'll make it," said Gibby with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Gibby," said Carly, giving another fake smile.

"You're welcome," Gibby said as he walked to his next class.

Annoyed by everybody asking about Sam, Carly leaned against her locker and sighed. She was now alone and without Sam or Freddie. Tears started to escape her eyes until she heard the intercom announce.

"Carly Shay, please report to the office for checkout," said the Principal Franklin's voice coming out of the intercom.

Carly raised an eyebrow confusingly and packed up her stuff. She walked to the office, wondering why she needed to go home.

When she arrived, she smiled when she saw Freddie and Spencer waiting for her.

"Thanks guys," said Carly with a smile.

"No problem. We just wanted you to come visit Sam at the hospital with us," said Spencer.

Freddie stayed silent through the whole ride to the hospital. He thought about Sam every single second of it. Through his thoughts, he began to see everything about her. Her smile, her hair, her blue eyes, her laugh, her attitude, everything. He couldn't imagine living without all of that either.

**Reviews are loooooved. (:**


End file.
